Secret Behind Red Eyes
by LunaMars
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered why Chibi-Usa has pink hair and red eyes? And why Sailor Pluto seems the only other person in the world with the same colored eyes? Well if you want to find out about this little theory of mine read on...


**********************************************************************  
Disclamer: Do not own Sailor Moon  
I'm in college which means no money so if you sue   
don't expect me to be able to pay   
**********************************************************************  
**********************************************************************  
  
Okay so I'm sure a few of you out there have wondered like I have how   
it is genetically possible for a blond blue-eyed girl and an   
ebony-hair dark-blue eyed boy to have a pink haired red-eyed child?  
  
Well this is my idea and I've been thinking about it for quite some   
time and if you think about it long enough it might make complete   
sense.  
  
Okay so let's start already!  
  
This story starts in Crystal Tokyo but we don't stay there. No this   
story has to bounce around to as way back as the Silver Millenium.   
It's part of the theory so just read on it's good I promise ^-^  
  
**********************************************************************  
Secret Behind Red Eyes  
  
Chapter 1 - Birth of a pink-haired angel  
**********************************************************************  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!  
WAAAAAAAAAAaAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Usagi-chan you did it! She's finally here," said a relieved doctor   
Mizuno, or Ami-chan to her closest friends and Sailor Mercury to   
everyone else. "Mamoru-kun would you like to see your new daughter?  
  
It was a rare sight to see the king of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-King   
Endymion, in his unformal attire looking like his former self before   
Crystal Tokyo. But today was a very special day where all formalities   
were forgotten. His wife, his Usako, had just given birth to their   
daughter.  
  
"Oh, Usako she's beautiful. Just like a little miracle. With her   
mother's lungs."  
  
"Mamo-chan! Really you'd think after all these years you would stop   
teasing me about my younger self. But, je je, I think you are   
right." Neo-Queen Serenity never looked happier after her Mamo-chan   
placed the little angel in her arms. Already that bond between mother   
and child formed within that first meeting and Usagi knew that the   
wait was worth it and she would never let anything harm this precious   
gift.  
  
"Um can we come in?"  
Usagi looked up to see the faces of her Senshi. "Minna! Of course   
come in, come in, meet your new princess." In filed Rei, Minako,   
Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna (Ami was already in the   
room). All noticed the glowingly happy new mother and her very proud   
husband. All in all it made a very beautiful picture. So of course   
Michiru pulled out a camera to capture the moment so she could paint   
it later as a gift to the new princess.  
  
It was Setsuna who decided to ask the inevitable question. "So what   
are you going to name her?"   
  
Endymion and Serenity looked at each other then replied, "Serenity   
Usagi Tsukino Chiba, Chibi-Usa for short." It was after those words   
were spoken that the inhabitants of the room were hit with a flicker   
of a supressed memory. They remembered a time in the 20th century   
when they knew a Chibi-Usa. The memory was quick and to the point and   
they couldn't remember anything more than the fact that they knew   
Chibi-Usa in the past. Not how or why but that she was there.   
Immediately all eyes focused on Setsuna who had a perplexed look on   
her face that soon changed to clarity then an "oh" escaped her lips.  
  
"Oh what?" exclaimed an impatient Rei.  
  
That's when Setsuna realized everyone was looking at her. "Nani?"  
Usagi thought that she better be the voice of reason before everyone   
ganged up on Setsuna. "Setsuna-chan, anou... I know that all of us   
just got about the same memory and well do you know why I remember   
knowing my daughter before she was born?"  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the Awakening?" asked a worried king   
Endymion.  
  
"And how did she get pink hair and red eyes?" asked a bewildered   
doctor Mizuno who then realized that she had spoken aloud. "Oh gomen   
my Queen I didn't mean to say that... I... um.... just... oh forget   
it! gomen nasai." Said a very embarrassed Ami who couldn't believe   
she just said that. The queen and king just looked at each other   
while the tension level in the room soared sky high as everyone   
pondered over Ami-chan's words.  
  
It was Minako who broke through the tension when she just remembered   
something. "Hey minna, how bad of all of you. Did no one remember   
what today is?" Everyone just blinked and looked at Minako like she   
had ten heads. "Anou don't look at me like that I mean besides the   
obvious today is the queen's birthday! So happy 22nd birthday!   
Usagi-chan!"   
  
Again nothing but a blank stare until her words registered in   
everyone's brain. Then the room was full of happy birthdays to the   
queen and how cute that the queen and her daughter would have the same   
birthday. Finally the room settled down but into another   
uncomfortable silence because everyone was trying to ignore Ami-chan's   
blunt question.  
  
Then a scream was uttered in the room from the most unlikely person.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I can't take it anymore!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wahhhhhhh wahhhhhhhhhhh waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"Oh gomen gomen little princess I didn't mean to yell like that," and   
Setsuna ran from the room in a flood of tears shocking everyone by her   
out burst then by her just running out the room in a state of tears.  
  
"Anou should we go after her?" asked a very confused Haruka who never   
thought Setsuna had it in her. Michiru just shook her head figuring   
that whatever had the calmest senshi in the world upset was   
significant and that Setsuna just needed a little time to calm down.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
What's up with Setsuna? Why doesn't anyone seem to remember about   
Chibi-Usa? What is the Awakening? And could Setsuna know something   
about Chibi-Usa that no one else knows?  
  
Chapter 2 soon to follow...  
  
Comments? Flames? I'll take anything. Just let me know what you   
thought.  
  
gomen nasai - very sorry  
gomen - sorry  
anou - equivalent to um...  
********************************************************************** 


End file.
